


Comfort Of Home

by Aangel1



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, it's okay not be okay, mental health discussion, workings things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Nico lets out all of his emotions and tell Levi what he truly feels.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Comfort Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone to Deadly Admirer.
> 
> This work is not betae'd. Please respect my work with love and kindness.
> 
> kudos appreciated.

Beams of sunlight illuminated through the curtains of a well organized bedroom. A young man was nestled in the soft rumbled bedsheets. His hair was a teeny bit disheveled yet remained intact, his eyes slowly opened and his hands wandered searching for the warm body that was entwined with his the previous night.

  
  


He found a small post that read ‘  _ Good morning. I did not want to wake you up. Go into the kitchen for a surprise.- Nico _ “

Levi smiled at the thought of his boyfriend waking up and removing himself from bed and planned something for him. So he got up, quickly folded the blankets, fluffing the pillows and making it as if it was untouched. He waltzed into the bathroom and hopped into the shower, droplets of water flowed down his body. Lost in his thoughts, the events that transpired since the lockdown often became too much to handle and he would head out of the hospital wanting a few minutes alone and that was the new normal.

  
  
  
  
He did not notice that the water ran cold and turned off the faucet. Quickly wrapping a soft white cotton towel around his waist, he walked back into the bedroom and noticed an overnight bag filled with his clothing among a few new pieces. Levi dressed himself in a pair of soft worn jeans along with a comfortable cotton shirt that said ‘ SINGLE, TAKEN, DISMANTLING HETERONORMATIVITY ‘

Waltzing into the kitchen, he noticed his ex boyfriend was shirtless standing in front of the stove and sporting a pair of well pressed jeans with a bit of the undergarment waistband showing. Not that he didn’t mind waking up every day to a guy like Nico, he obviously could not believe that they were sort of back together. The flame is still there, sparks are flying and it did mean that it was needed to repair the emotional bridge of their relationship. 

  
  
  


Levi wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist hugging him and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade cuddling close to the warmth of another body.

“ Hey..how did you sleep? “

  
  
  


“ I slept well. What about you? “

  
  
  


“ Good.”

  
  
  


Nico then asked “ Are you hungry? I made us chocolate crepes with cinnamon cream. “ 

  
  
  


“ Starving. “

  
  
  
  


They sat huddled together in their chairs joined together at the hip. The only sounds emitting were the forks clinking against the plates as they ate. There was soft folk music playing in the background that gave a bit of peace making the atmosphere less fiddly.

  
  
  


“ I know a lot has changed between us..with a worldwide pandemic making everyone fear for the worst. You went through things in life that you have buried and that is something I’ll never understand. It’s alright if you need time away from me and it’s fine if we stay friends. But it does not change the way I care about you. I still love you... and I always will. “ Levi places his hand on Nico’s cheek, his voice breaking and trying not to break down.

Nico did not know what to say. Throughout their ‘relationship’ Nico was the one who openly flirted with Levi when they first met and ever since he noticed a change in their dynamics. He slowly drifted away after the meet up with his parents which made Levi devistangly aching to ask what was going on and since then it got more and more difficult to repress his emotions. 

  
  
  
  


“ Levi.. I-”

  
  


The sound of a phone broke the air, Levi noticed it was his and he rose up to his feet to see it was a text message from Dr. Bailey.  **_You and Kim have tomorrow off. Enjoy it._ **

“ Sorry about that. What is that you wanted to say? “

**  
  
  
**

Nico took a big inhale before letting out all of his emotions.

“ I don’t deserve you Levi, I acted very selfish and cold. After we’ve broken up, I kept distancing myself from you, not providing support and ultimately ending what we had because of me. “ 

  
  


‘ What are you talking about Nico? “

  
  


“ I’m not sorry that I met you. I’m not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything. And all of the choices that I made, this will prove to be the worst one but I’m not sorry that I’m in love with you. “

  
  
  


Levi stood in shock at Nico’s confession. His eyes were dilated yet held softness. 

  
  
  
  


He crawled onto his lap before crushing his mouth to Nico’s. Their mouths moved slowly before it increased in fiery flames. Nico nipped Levi’s bottom and used his tongue to soothe the sting. 

  
  
  
  


Levi moaned softly before pulling away to gaze into Nico’s eyes whispering _“_ _Ani ohev ot’h’a_ _“_

  
  
  


Nico whispered back _“_ _Salanghae_ _“_

Time stood still for a few mere moments before Levi whose arms were around Nico’s neck asked “ So what now? “

_  
  
  
  
_

“ Well we could watch  **_This Boy Is A Professional Wizard_ ** right now and maybe order takeout. What do you say? “

_  
  
  
  
_

“ Sure but we also need to work on getting your emotions expressed more thoroughly before making our relationship official again. “

_  
  
  
_

“ You’re right. Maybe I need to see a psychologist and work on getting my act together . “ 

_  
  
  
_

Levi knew that Nico has difficulty in voicing emotions so he said “ I know someone. She’s a friend of my family, her name is Dr. Jeffrey. I often call her and discuss what’s going on in my life. “ 

_  
  
  
_

“ I’ll talk to her and make a virtual appointment tomorrow morning and then we can do whatever you want. How does that sound? “

_  
  
  
  
_

“ That sounds brilliant. One more thing, it’s okay not to be okay. What is important is that someone is always there for you. “

The doorbell alerted that their delivery arrived on time. Sometime later, they huddled together while enjoying hearing the dialogue and munching on popcorn. 

  
  
  


“  Kashima and I are alike. We both work hard yet often the feeling of not being enough for someone can lead to dark thoughts. “

  
  


“ I can relate to Toyohi a bit. We’re laid back in personality but hiding a very fragile heart.” 

  
  
  


Levi stood in awe at Nico’s declaration and honestly it made being near him that much more comfortable and securing.

  
  
  
  


After the movie was over and the food taken care of, Levi joined Nico in the bedroom. They huddled close together, not an inch separating them. 

  
  
  


“ We need to stick together during these terrifying changes. We cannot let fear and discrimination divide a wedge. “

  
  
  


“ I know the feeling too well. I just hope that things will improve whenever this pandemic is finished. “

  
  
  


Levi understood the crises occupying the world right now. Keeping a heads up and remaining focus on the task at hand was a role he had to play. 

  
  
  


_ We’ll make it through this _

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care of yourselves physically and mentally. Stay safe out there.


End file.
